Sword Art Online: A Different Story
by Vocaloidluver01
Summary: What if Suguha never found out about Kirito's true identity? What if Kirito never said Asuna's name? What would've happened? Read and Review, please!


**Hey guys! I guess I'm kinda back but not really. **

**I've been real busy lately, so that's why I'm not really writing very much anymore. [I have deleted the past story titled the same as this one, because while I re-watched some episodes, I realized I left out WAY too much info!]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sword Art Online, nor do I own ALFheim Online. **

* * *

_Suguha_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_''I want to see Virtual Reality for myself.''_

Every time I put on the AmuSphere, I remembered how my beloved 'brother' almost died using a similar machine.

It scared me. But.. I loved it. ALFheim Online was... So enchanting..

The ability of being able to fly as far as I wanted.. I'd give up anything for that. That's when I realized why my brother loved Virtual Reality so much.

* * *

_Kirito_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

ALFheim Online.. That's where Asuna is trapped.

I need to save. I have to. Even if it costs my own life.

"Agil, can I take this?" I said, clenching my teeth.

"I don't mind, but are you going there?" He said.

"I need to see for myself." I said, storing the game into my backpack.

"A game where you can die is too easy."

Agil looked at me with a worried expression. I gulped down the rest of my drink and stood, grabbing my bag.

Setting up the NerveGear, I was determined to save Asuna.

I put the headgear on.

_"Link Start!" _

* * *

_Suguha/Leafa_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"Recon! Dodge!" I shouted.

Shots of fire shot towards us. I looked behind us and saw a group of Salamanders following us.

"Back off already! Jeez..."

The Salamanders still followed.

"Fine! Prepare for battle!"

"Ehhh? But we can't! I'm sure Sigurd and the others are already.." Recon started.

"I'll draw as much of their attention as I can, so try and knock one down." I said, ignoring what he just said.

"I'll do my best" He said, unsure.

"You should do something useful once in a while, okay?" I said, then surged right into battle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Six down.. Three to go!

I looked up to see Recon fighting one of the Salamanders. He struck the guy's chest.

_'We can win this!' _I thought.

Another shot of fire zoomed towards me, I dodged it and it went on towards Recon.

"Ahh!" Recon yelled in surprise, barely dodging.

"You idiot! Don't stop!"

The Salamander surged forward and stabbed Recon in the chest. "Sorry!" Recon said, as he scattered into a bunch of green pixels.

"Recon..!"

More shots of fire zoomed towards me. I easily dodged them all, but then the Salamanders charged towards me and I was caught by surprise.

A shot of fire from the left hit me and I lost my balance. I fell towards the forest below.

I panted. There they were. The Salamanders had cornered me. But I'm not one to give in, so I stood holding my sword in front of me.

"Sorry, but we're on a mission. Leave your money and items, and we'll let you go."

"Why are you being such a gentleman, Kagemune?" One of them spoke.

The other beside Kagemune, said, "It's been ages since we last fought a woman, let's kill her." He snickered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tch. I'll take at least one of you with me." I said, getting into battle stance. **  
**

"Anyone who doesn't fear the death penalty can come and get me!" I raised my sword up into the air, ready to strike.

"You're a strong-willed girl. Very well." The Salamanders got into position, ready to charge.

I got ready to strike. It was an intense stare down.

Suddenly, there was a yell from above.

Both the Salamanders and I turned towards the noise.

* * *

_Kirito_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I fell head-first into the forest and slammed my head on the hard ground.

"Ahh, I'm going to have to practice my landings..." I said, rubbing my head.

There was a sound of surprise from a female.

"Ehh.." I looked up, analyzing the situation.

"What are you doing?! Run!" The blonde girl said.

"Three heavy fighters attacking a single girl? That's kind of lame." I said, ignoring the girl.

"What did you say?!" One of the guys got angry.

"Stay out of this, newbie!" The other one said.

They rose in the air and I knew I had a battle.

I smirked.

"Then we'll fight you too!" One of them said, charging straight towards me. The girl let out a startled gasp.

I grabbed the tip of his sword. I held it for a bit, then let go, sending the guy flying.

He slammed right into one of the other guys and they both fell to the ground.

"Um.. Can I kill them?" I asked no one in particular.

"I.. I guess so.." The girl responded.

One of the guys rose and the girl held up her sword more confidently.

"They plan to kill you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"All right then." I said, unsheathing my sword. **  
**

I stepped forward and shot past both of them.

They were surprised at this move.

"He's gone?" The guy asked, but quickly disappeared, leaving red pixels behind.

The other guy gulped. The girl stared in shock.

"Who's next?"

* * *

**It's done! Yay~ My reason for restarting this is partly because of the reason above, but also because I felt my writing has improved, so this _should_ be more detailed now. There's not much going on in the story yet, but this is just to develop some stuff c: **

**I hope the followers and reviewers of this come back, because I know quite a few people enjoyed this before I restarted it. **

**(I am on Spring Break now, so this should probably be updated soon.) **

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you all soon [REMOVED SOME AUTHOR'S NOTES BECAUSE 'SOMEONE' decided to be a big butt about it. Dude, I write how I want to.] **

**VL01**


End file.
